yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
Your Signature Just so you know, the signature you have been leaving on pages does not have a link to your talk or user page, nor does it create any image, like the code suggests you wanted it to. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest I have no idea what that means. You are going to have to talk to an administrator about that. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You could do what Blue-Eyes White Kid did, with the User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid/sig and this. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think there may be a way for you to change what the four ~'s become when you use them to sign... I'm not sure how to though. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that preferences in one Wikia change them in another, unless I'm mistaken. Also, you could just add in a tag for your talk page at the end; even if it is redundant in the other thing, it would make it possible for people to get to your talk page. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 00:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: He's using User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid/sig as a template, but transcluding into that page... :: Unless you mean you want to create Template:Nosubst, in that case, I don't see any problems with that. Templates should be able to be created by anyone, and would be kept if they are seen to be useful. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, does it work now? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi! First, sorry for my english, my first language is french. I saw your topic in the forum section and I answered you. Then i was interested about you so i read your User Page and I had to leave you that message. There's not a lot Yu-Gi-Oh! love like you, collecting old packs, knowing about the history of the game and still be very passionated about it. Well I guess I found someone who's like me on this wiki! Feel free to talk to me on my talk page, I would be glad if you do so! --Wilimut Talk Paris, 09:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fast answer! I see that you got some issues with your signature. I guess you can change it in your "preferences". Mine is something like this: Wilimut Talk Paris,. What is the Carrier thing you talked about? Wilimut Talk Paris, 14:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tenses I'm not sure, but Deltaneos should know. Might want to ask about the register of the language as well. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :In-universe articles are written in past tense. Real world articles should use present tense when talking about fiction. :The story arc articles are messy because they tend to be a mixture of the above two. e.g. the Duelist Kingdom article is both an article on the "in-universe" tournament and the "real world" story arc. :I suppose ideally the story arcs should have their own articles using present tense and the events happening in the story arcs, should have their own separate articles using past tense. :-- Deltaneos (talk) 22:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What to episode/chapter articles count as? I use present tense for those, but past for bios. Cheesedude (talk • ) 01:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::@Cheesedude: Episode/chapter articles are real world articles, so their summaries use present tense. :::@BobaFett2 (in response to the message on the talk page): Character articles are in-universe, so they use past tense. Same with any article on a topic from the fictional universes (e.g. items and locations). -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's fine. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Your username sounds familiar. Are you from MLNW? -BB1: Novice Cuber and Duelist 00:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) HElp i need help making a deck !!!!!!!! hey i read ur comment... so what if TWDoR is bad but i also have soul absorption and life absorbing machine?! if ur a pro enough can u explain why?! Jb regala (talk • ) 12:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) is it ok to put obelisk in my beatdown deck?! i have obelisk now xD Jb regala (talk • ) 06:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) k thanks :) Hello, I'd like if you would help me. Hey dude, I'm new to YGO. I just bought a Machina Mayhem SD... but I'm completely lost. Some of my friends are helping me, they can help me getting cards. But I want to build a great deck, and of course, I'd also prefer that it does'nt get to costly. Like I told you, I'm new...No Duel experience or any other kind of knowledge. I'd love if you could make things easier for me. I'm the kind of guys that likes learning in a "Tutorial Style" manner. In fact, I downloaded the 2010 and 2011 YGO nintendo DS, but I don't have the chance to check them out. You would be my hero if you could help me man, from what I see you look like a really smart and experienced guy. I just want to play with my friends and why not, maybe enter tourneys. Your friend, -- (talk) 04:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bruce RE: Arcana Force Moon If you look closely, the "thing" inside Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon is similar to the image of Moon Token from the YGO Online (Duel Accelerator) and other YGO-based games like WC or Tag Force series. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk • ) 13:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fixing Page Links Unless it results in bumping an old forum thread or for some reason upsetting whoever posted the broken links I don't see a problem with it. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zoma We must write the Rulings with the exact same wording as the official Rulings, even if they have typos. The Official Rulings for Zoma the Spirit mention it as "Skull Zoma". So we write it as "Skull Zoma". The sic that it is placed on it means that it is a typo. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 13:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Resk - Iron Chain + Zombies (Zombie World) Yo, I saw your post, Made that back in '09, thought you'd like a look-Resk (Talk) 10:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your longly overdue list... Spell Cards: * Spell Cards - MFC - 106 Um, wut? You're listing Spell Cards under the SPELL CARDS with IP code being MFC-106??? Maybe you should duke your eyeballs in previous used cup of water for last night of the teeth-brushing. --FredCa 17:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eso es mejor, el amigo. --FredCa 17:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::In reality, I was little funny on that side. So yes, I was little rude on my first comment. Therefore I am sorry about my bad tongue. --FredCa 17:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For revive my front page back to normal. I just noticed that on the daily list. --FredCa 14:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Misc Hey I have a book of moon Pgd 1st Edition 2004 and the first ever release of MFC(around 2004 as well) I got MFC-000 Dark Magician Girl 1st Edition.. got any idea how much they are? Thanks Well, I'd check Ebay if I were you. Search "Book of Moon PGD 1st" and "MFC-000 Dark Magician Girl". Personal use images : If you didn't read it before uploading, in a big red box, the page states "Please do not upload files that are not relevant to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki or solely for your user page. Any such images may be speedily deleted." : If you want to use an image, you're going to have to do it without uploading it here. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 13:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity DFF Hey, if you have anything else to say about the deck, post on DFF. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 17:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) If you posted on DFF, I never saw it, but apparently you'd been there. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 18:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that was me, I just forgot to sign in, don't worry I added that back in. The new material is really how the Loop works. I misunderstood the Leyvaten Rider Loop.--Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 18:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, do you know who posted the Warrior Synchro Deck? Because Decks for Free has rules, and we don't help IP's. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 00:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You mean you want to join as a deckbuilder, if so then you have to ask User:Jon Kovacs. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 03:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :You posted a deck on DFF, Right? An who posted the one above your post? --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a tip, when a poster gives you a deck, (if you get approved by Kovacs), you make a another deck, not just give suggestions. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is rude. As I said, the last time I posted on that board, I got an answer by one of the deckmakers almost immediately, and I saw that same deckmaker tend to several decks on that board during the last couple of days without even bothering to check mine, so don't you dare say that "they have personal lives, and they can't get to everyone"; I know they do, but from my last experience asking for assistance on that board, they usually DO have the time to at least give a few suggestions. So if they can't spare the time to check on my deck despite spending all day on everyone else's deck, and if you're going to flame me for being impatient with them, then yes, it IS rude, and I am NOT going to wait around for it. Good day, sir. SynjoDeonecros (talk • ) 22:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : Well like I said, that wasn't my experience with them; they didn't start taking their sweet time with my deck until I did this post, which is ironically after I got an account on here; funny, I got hounded by them to get an account so they could get to me faster with my deck help, but once I do, they don't even bother giving any of my decks a second glance. The guy who worked on my last deck even said he'd look at my other decks not on the thread when he had a chance, and that was a week ago; thus far, he hasn't, but he's been busy on everyone else's decks. So telling me to chill like you did IS rude, in my opinion. I'm not trying to sound like I'm privileged on here or anything, but as I said, by my own experience with them before I got my account, I WAS patient with them. SynjoDeonecros (talk • ) 22:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Their fault for giving me false expectations, not mine. And if you're not a deck maker, why am I seeing YOU post up deck responses to the others? Sorry, but my stance stays firm on this. Good day, and please don't respond to me again. SynjoDeonecros (talk • ) 22:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rulings What do you mean exactly? Netrep's Rulings are the old UDE's TCG Rulings that got deleted by Konami. Right now we list them as "Previously Official Rulings" under the Ruling Pages. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 21:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Actually we don't use Netrep and Yu-judges as sources for those Rulings anymore. We use archives of the UDE's pages like this one. By the way, the Yu-judges Rulings are also the old TCG Rulings of UDE. They belong in the "Previously Official Rulings" section. ATEMVEGETA (Talk) 21:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to tell you this one last time: LEAVE ME ALONE Okay, you're apparently not getting the hint, so I'll tell you straight up: you are not helping me any. You are dismissing most of my decisions as crap without giving anything really useful other than elitist dogma about how synchros improve everything and how advantage works and whatnot. I'm getting sick of it, and I've told you to go away and stop commenting on my decks, and you won't listen, so here's the ultimatum: leave me alone, or I'll report you for harassment. SynjoDeonecros (talk • ) 13:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You have tried my patience for the last time> Are you that arrogant and elitist that you would get into an edit war with me, JUST to keep your precious elitist opinions on my thread? And yes, that IS elitist of you, because if you really were more of a casual player, you would have LEFT ME ALONE WHEN I ASKED YOU TO INSTEAD OF TRYING TO FORCE THE ISSUE. I'm reporting you for harassment and vandalism. SynjoDeonecros (talk • ) 13:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Halt the Fight You both, Synjo and you, stop the argue and get over with it! I don't care of what shit you're pointing at, just forgot about each other. As the argue won't help you any further with the wikia. I understand that Wikia is free to discuss and point out, but not to argue and judge each other like no tomorrow. So get over with it before I would decide to report D-Neos about this, ok? --FredCa 13:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to post your own version, then don't change his deck. Just create new Deck box and show him that it is your, not his. And don't push him too much, I suffered the same experience with my life and my knowledge if I were you, so please cool your head down and think of this careful. If you continued to deny this and tell me off, I will go get D-Neos to have a talk with you quickly. So weigh your behavior careful, and be aware that you're not only one in this shit trouble, ok? --FredCa 13:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have looking at that forum where you both had your little argument on, "Paper Tiger v.2" was actually belong to you, am I wrong? --FredCa 13:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I got the point, so calm down. And I do understand that bigger deck appeared, the difficult to draw you could get. But little extra of cards won't hurt him. If he's ok with 50 cards limited, then leave it just for him to deal with it. Instead of "explain" to him, would you just do the suggest and guide him with little or no forces - like give him some knowledge combines that he maybe not realize. --FredCa 13:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Now that's good start, D-Neos just noticed the flame and came to him instead of you, explained to him that Forum is free for anyone, not own by him. So at least the problem is now settle, I also told him that I let you back off the number issue. And Synjo's word is true about Synchro part, about two of my current decks don't have any Extra Deck and they made to top ten easily without them. Other 8 decks in my top ten do have Extra Deck in any way. So keep yourself cool when come to discussion and forums, they are not for forceful and fighting, however I know you did not, but still you flinched the wood and tossed at him, then laughing at him; Metaphor. Thanks for listening and gave your words about yourself on my article. --FredCa 14:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Orca Hey Bobafett, listen I value your options on decks, and I was wondering if you could have a look at mine? Orca Firepower --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 14:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah so I changed it around a bit, and any more thoughts on the Orca deck? --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 17:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I posted version 2. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 18:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Orca_Firepower|Orca Firepower